


He's Sweeter Than an Apple Pie

by momo0231



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Stan has a dirty mind i can't help this, every fandom i am a part of i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0231/pseuds/momo0231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford hates Fiddleford's sweet tooth</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Sweeter Than an Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this prompt from theblindtorpedo's headcanons about the mystery trio http://theblindtorpedo.tumblr.com/post/120503363704/so-do-you-have-any-gravity-falls-head-canons
> 
> Specifically this part of it: "Fids keeps a bucket of lollipops at his desk and sucking on them helps him concentrate. Stan tries to stay out of the lab, because sometimes Fids gets more elaborate with how he licks the lollipops and Stan gets all hot under the collar..."
> 
> The title is from Lollipop by The Chordettes
> 
> Written before A Tale of Two Stans

Stanford Pines had no sense of work ethic; that Fiddleford was _firmly_ aware of. When he went to the home of the twins, he wanted to work for at least a solid six hours. Stanford didn’t care; he would be all loving and affectionate as soon as he walked through the door. It wasn’t like it wasn’t welcomed, but there was a time and place for that!

Fiddleford sighed, grabbing one of the many suckers that he had on his desk. This particular equation had stumped him for the past day and it was starting to boarder on frustrating. He unwrapped the grape candy, peeling off the ‘winner’ sticker on the smooth side. He had gathered a fair amount of those stickers for a free sucker, but he didn’t want the world to know how many of these he ate. Gravity Falls was only so big.

He stuck the sucker in his mouth as he scribbled something down on his paper. The inventor sighed, absently rolling the candy in his mouth. What he didn’t notice was that Stanford had just come down to bother him and his brother when he stopped short.

Damn it, he had come at the wrong time. He should _really_ be going but…

The boxer’s eyes were glued on the sucker that was in Fiddleford’s mouth. The man didn’t even realize that he was there, let alone knew that he was staring. He hated those candies; he wished that Fidds would stop buying them. He didn’t care if they cost a nickel and apparently were the best things on earth because he just wanted to take that damned sucker out of his mouth and replace it with something else to keep that tongue occupied.

Stanford let out a muffled groan as his face turned a soft shade of red as his imagination ran wild on what Fiddleford’s mouth could do for him.

Fiddleford could feel eyes on him and he looked up and around to try and find the source. He noticed Stanford behind him, face red from... Something. The boxer squeaked when he noticed him, and Fidds took the sucker out of his mouth. “Did ya need something?”

“Yes. No! I mean, no. I-I’ll be going now.” Stanford turned around, all but running up the stairs.

The inventor’s eyebrows furrowed, putting the sucker back into his mouth. That was… Odd.

Stanley leaned back in his chair, looking amused. “You know, Fidds, you should really stop teasing him like that. He might explode if you keep doing it.”

Fiddleford moved the sucker to the side of his mouth as he spoke. “I don’t know whatcha-“

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Stanley watched a grin spread over his face, and it didn’t look like he had good intentions. He watched him twirl the candy in his mouth, before going back to his calculations.

Fiddleford was definitely going to have fun at Stanford’s next boxing match.


End file.
